fandombeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Tyson
Voiced by: Motoko Kumai (Japanese); Marlowe Gardiner-Heslin (English)1 Bit-Beast: Dragoon Tyson Used: Spin Dragoon → Dragoon S (Storm) → Dragoon F (Fantom) → Dragoon V (Victory) → Dragoon V2 → Dragoon G (Galaxy) → Dragoon GT (Galaxy Turbo) → Dragoon MS (Metal Storm) → Dragoon MS Ultimate Version Tyson Granger (木ノ宮タカオ Kinomiya Takao), is the main character of Beyblade. His trademark features are his wing-like bangs, his small mullet, his brown eyes, and the baseball cap he always wears backwards. His father is an archaeologist who is usually away on business, and his mother died at an early age. Tyson's older brother, Hiro, also not doing well closely with their love for father, leaving Tyson to live with his grandfather; his lone adult figure. Etymology: the surname "Kinomiya" means wooden palace and "Granger" is a surname of English and French origin, a tern for "farm Bailiff". "Takao" is a common masculine name, that has been owned by many powerful Japanese public figures. "Tyson" is a name of Scottish origin meaning "fire-born". Initially, Tyson enjoys Beyblading with his close friends for fun, but through the encounters of strong rivals such as Kai, Ray and Max, he enters the Japanese preliminary tournament and goes on to compete at the World Championships, experiencing battles with formidable opponents, and growing as a Blader and a person. At the final stage of the Championships, the overwhelming power of his opponent, the Demolition Boys' Tala, sinks both Bladers into a world of despair that is encapsulated in ice. Tyson manages to pull off the win as the only Blader who can smile and just enjoy the game; an unappreciated talent. In Beyblade V-Force, Tyson's Dragoon Bit-Beast is targeted by a group of scientists known as "Psykick" and the mysterious Beyblade team, the Saint Shields. The pressure causes the World Champion to enter a slump; he fails to call out Dragoon numerous times and struggles with mastering the new MG Core system. It is only after rigorous training and facing strong opponents such as Kane, Ozuma, and Zeo that Tyson overcomes this. In Beyblade G-Revolution, The Bladebreakers do not compete in the World Championships as Tyson's team falls apart; one after another joining rival teams for a chance to challenge Tyson themselves. This forces Tyson to find a new partner in a young, wild Blader named Daichi, who Tyson can't seem to stop fighting with. Furthermore, the pressures of being a two-time champion take an emotional toll on him, especially when his brother and coach, Hiro, benches him for the match against the Blitzkrieg Boys. But after much encouragement and criticism from his old team members and learning to trust Daichi, Tyson pulls off a third consecutive win for the title of World Champion. Soon after, the BEGA League is set up, and Tyson believes he can begin a professional Beyblading career, but not after learning the mastermind behind the league is Boris Balkov, and witnessing Tala's brutal defeat against BEGA ace Garland. Tyson challenges Boris to a Justice 5 match, which he agrees to. However, without a fifth member in play, Tyson attempts to battle two opponents himself until Kai re-emerges. He takes on Garland's Apollon and engages in the fierce tiebreaker against Brooklyn and his Zeus, both times achieving stunning victories and displaying an inspiring Beyblade spirit to all of BEGA. After trouncing Boris's evil ambitions, Tyson and Kai take each other on in a field, excited to immerse themselves in Beyblade's purity.